Angel
by DarkusAngelUchiha
Summary: Ahh..Love. So simple yet so irritating.


- Based on the events of New Vestroia Episode 11

"Fine then, I'll go. But I want a souvenir."  
>Before Runo had time to react, Spectra whisked her under his arm and went flying through the glass ceiling. As she flew higher into the air, the people on the ground shrank into smaller figures and she scarcely heard Dan calling her name. When Spectra had landed on flat ground again, she struggled under his grasp but he was too strong for her.<p>

"Let go of me, you creep!"

"You need to calm down; I will let you go soon enough." He said, holding her firmly.

"Yeah, you're going to let me go just like that " She muttered, rolling her eyes. "What's the catch?"

"Hmm I should have known better than to underestimate one of Dan Kuso's friends." He chuckled softly. "Before I let you go, I have a proposal for you."

"And what kind of proposal is that?"

"I am offering you an invitation to join the Vexos."

There was a moment of pause as Runo took in what he had just said. She glared at him with stone-cold eyes, and growled at him.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to take up that offer."

Spectra smiled at her, turning to look at her with the one eye that was visible behind his mask. It stared and blinked at her, almost putting her under a hypnotic trance.

"Why not, Runo? The Vexos have so much to offer you; I think it's you who would be crazy to turn down such a request."

"What makes you think I would ever join your little boyband?"

"Like I said, the Vexos have so much to offer you; I can give you everything you want, and even more."

He pulled her closer, wrapping her in the embrace of his thick coat. His lips brushed lightly against her cheek, and then he was kissing her. Runo had never expected her first kiss to be from the enemy, but strangely she didn't mind. She took in his kiss, savouring his taste on her lips. Maybe Spectra was right; he could give her more than she asked for.

"Runo?"

Her eyes widened, and when she broke away from Spectra she saw Dan standing a few feet away, his eyes cast open in shock.

"Runo how could you?"

"No, Dan you don't understand."

She tried to approach him, but he shrank further away and glared at her with eyes ablaze.

"Oh, don't worry; I understand perfectly Runo."

"Dan, please "

There was despair in her voice as she tried to reach out to him, her eyes clouding over with wet tears. But he wasn't interested in talking; he turned and ran deep into the forest.

"Dan, wait!"

Runo tried to run after him, but her legs felt heavy and she couldn't see anything behind her blurred vision. She fell, watching as Dan ran further and further away until she couldn't see him anymore. She turned over on her side and curled up amongst the cold, wet snow. Her whole body was numb, and she felt sleep beginning to pull her into the darkness. Her mind was so hazy she didn't even hear Spectra's footsteps making their way toward her.

"Runo, please won't you consider my offer?" Spectra's voice was cool and smooth as ice.

"There's no way I'm joining the Vexos " Her voice was weak, but it still held a dangerous edge to it.

"And after what Dan Kuso just saw, do you really think your friends will take you back?"

She closed her eyes, thinking of Dan and how he felt at the moment; did he see her as dirty, loathsome and hateful? She knew he had every right to feel that way about her after what he had just experienced. A small tear escaped her eye, and she sobbed quietly to herself.

Spectra smiled at her, knowing that she was all his now. He knelt down on the frozen ground and helped Runo to sit up. He pulled off his jacket and slipped it over her shaking body. It was warm, and despite the cold ache in her chest she felt a small rush of warmth.

"You will make an excellent addition to the Vexos, my dear " He murmured, taking her hand and kissing her once again.

He then opened a portal to New Vestroia and jumped inside with Runo clutching his they got to New Vestroia,It was snowing harder then it was on Earth. It was much colder too. She then snuggled up against Spectra for warmth. That he smiled at.

They walked for miles until Runo's skin was white. Her eyes had turned black and she looked unconicious. She then collapsed. Spectra picked her up and carried her for the other hour. Her eyes never closed and he was a little curious about that.

He reached a palace and was flashed inside. Everyone looked curiously at the girl in his arms. He layed her down infront of King Zenoheld and he walked over to everyone else and bowed with them.

"What is this white trash?" He asked rudely.

Spectra held back his yell and replied.

"Runo Misaki." He simply said.

The King kicked her and her icey pale body didn't budge. Mylene bent down and touched her shoulder. It was like she was made of ice. She ripped back her hand.

"She feels like ice. We need someone to take her to a Hospital Wing." Mylene scoffed.

"Allow me,Master Spectra." Gus said picking up the ice cold girl. He then strode off out hte door and up alot of staircases.


End file.
